


More then i thought

by Alphanimpala92



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Bottom Alec, Bottom Magnus Bane, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Relationship, Falling In Love, First Love, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Hurt Alec, Hurt Magnus Bane, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Lukes pack, M/M, POV Magnus Bane, Protective Magnus Bane, Rough Kissing, Sad Alec, The Clave (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Top Alec, Top Magnus Bane, True Love, Warlock Magnus Bane, Warlock Marks (Shadowhunter Chronicles)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphanimpala92/pseuds/Alphanimpala92
Summary: Alec wants to make thing right with magnus, but will the warlock give in?





	1. Chapter 1

 

 __

“Can we talk?” Alec asked with his mouth slightly open. His expression had said it all. 

 

“Yeah,” magnus agreed nodding his head. 

 

Magnus watched as Alec walked off and away from him, a split second passed as he followed in the shadowhunter outside.

 

“Magnus, i’m sorry.” 

 

“ don't apologize.” Magnus folded his arms into his chest. 

 

“ i should've told you about the soul sword.” 

 

“It’s in the past.” 

 

“Maybe to you it’s in the past, but to me.” Alec nodded his head to the man standing before him. 

 

“Alexander, please there’s no need.”  Alec cut Magnus off a with crashing their lips together: Stunning the warlock into speechlessness. 

 

“Look Magnus ever since our fight’s: i can’t think straight. “ 

 

“Well i can’t do anything without thinking of you.” Magnus’s expression being  so painful to admit this to the shadowhunter. 

 

“Magnus i, i don’t think i can live without you.” His voice was certainly full of  emotion. 

 

“I’m all into parties, but do you say we Get out of here? And we can further this conversation.” 

 

“Yes!” Alec laughed. “You lead the way, Mr the all great and powerful warlock of brooklyn.” intertwined their hands Magnus leaded them off into the dark starring night. 

 

As their feet carried them from the Jade Wolf to wherever the hell the  powerful warlock was taking them, the sky had made a rumbling sound, the rain began to fall down on the two them: soaking them both. 

 

“Magnus do something.” Alec laughed at them getting soaked. 

 

“And what do you suppose i do shadowhunter?” 

 

“ oh I don’t know use your witchy warlock powers and get us an umbrella.” 

 

“Why do that when i can just potral us back to my place.” 

 

Once at the warlocks, Magnus began stripping out of his wet clothes, taking the shadowhunters breath as it always did when seeing him shirtless.  But instead of staring at the man Alec averted his eyes, to another place in the room. 

 

That was the last thing on his mind right at the moment, he just wanted to make things right. He didn’t feel the need to have sex or bang the warlock every time they were alone. 

  
  


“Alexander, everything alright?” Magnus pulled the shadowhunter back from another world. 

 

“Yeah, sorry just thinking.” 

 

“Well i don’t know how you could be thinking at a time like this, clothes soaking wet. You know you still have clothes here?” 

 

“Right,” Alec nodded his head walking away from the now fully dressed warlock. 

 

While Alec took his sweet oh time stripping from his wet clothes into his dry ones, Magnus whipped up some cocktails with limes just the way he knew his shadowhunter liked it, 

 

“So you were saying?” Magnus tralied off when entering his very own room, only to see Alec spread out across his bed. That laid untouched since the last time they been together. 

 

The gold satin sheets still wrinkled from the movements sleeping on them, quietly magnus sat the drinks down on the night stand. Letting his feet carry him to the bed. 

 

Sitting down next to the man he loved, he placed his hand upon the shadowhunters knee. “Alexander?” 

 

“Huh?” Alec turned his head so his eyes could meet with Magnus’s. 

 

“Look you're not the only one with those feelings. “ suddenly the warlock was cut off again due to Alec’s phone buzzing,  with a call from no one other then his mother,. 

 

“Yes of course.” Alec sighed with a roll of his eyes. 

 

“I have to go. Duty calls.” Alce shot Magnus a i’m sorry kind of look. 

 

“Right,” Magnus sighed. 

 

Pushing himself up off the bed, Alec leaned down taking the warlocks lips in own again for the second time tonight.  And without another the shadowhunter walked away.

 

His feet carried him almost to the door when he came to an abrupt stop. Alec inhaled deeply while closing his eyes, maybe a second second had passed before shaking his head and exhaling. 

 

“You know i’m so sick of always having to follow orders when I'm told to. “ Alec spat as he shuffled back to his warlock. 

 

“What do you mean Alexander?” Magnus asked his head cocked to the side and eyebrows raised. 

“It’s time i start doing what i need to when it comes to my personal life, meaning from here on out i’m gonna follow my heart and do as it says.” the shadowhunter wrapped his arms around the warlock. 

 

“A wise man once told me relationships take effort!” Magnus curved his lips into a smirk. 

 

“Yeah well that was an understatement.” Alec slowly but quickly slid his hands down the warlocks back, placing them right above his ass. 

Intertwining their lips together once more tonight, Alec intensively slid his right hand under Magnus pants; now touching his bare tan ass, which only caused the smaller man to quiver just a bit. 

 

“ why don't we take this to the bedroom?” Magnus quickly asked his lover. 

 

Without another word they locked lips again making their way to the bed. 

 

It wasn't until Alec’s feet hit the foot of the bed and falling into it that they came to a stop. 

 

Magnus hovered over top his lover kissing him roughly taking in every moment that he could. 

 

One thing lead to the next, Alec's shirt quickly went missing; as they both not only needed but wanted this. More than any other time they have slept together. 

 

When a sharp but quick pain shot through Magnus eyes, which caused him to pull away. 

 

“what? What did i do something wrong?” Alec sat halfway up placing his hand on his still shirted shoulder. 

 

“No such thing.” 

 

“Do you not want to?”

 

“No; yes, of course i do.”

 

“Magnus, what is it?” Alec asked worried. 

 

“It’s just sometimes i lose control!” Magnus turned look at Alec. 

 

“Magnus, their beautiful; you're beautiful.” Alec caressed his lover's face, as he seen warlocks Gold cat eyes for the very first time ever. 

 

Just then Alec pulled magnus back down into the bed, with a change in position to where he was now the one on top. 

 

Gently he slid his wet soft pink lips down the man's soft but yet tender body.  With no intention to stop pleasuring his lover, the shadowhunter used his teeth to pull down his pants. 

 

Revealing the warlocks fat, thick dripping with pre-cum cock. Which only brought a devious smirk to the shadowhunter lips.

 

Licking them once more making sure they were nice and moist Alec engulfed the shaft that belong to the warlock; he slowly bobbed his head up down the man making moan aloud. 

 

That only showed Alec that his lover surely liked what he was doing, shoving the shaft to the back of his throat he felt Magnus run his fingers roughly through his short, spiky, black hair. 

 

Magnus gripped handfuls of hair, shoving his cock further down the man's throat. 

 

When suddenly their bedroom came bursting open like the cops had busted the two of them. 

 

Making both shadow hunter and warlock jump out of their skin only to reveal Jace and Clary standing before them. 

 

“What the hell!” Alec yelled when seeing them. 

 

“I thought you were hurt, clearly not.” jace nodded his head to them. 

 

“ don't you people know how to knock?” 

 

“Alec i’m sorry but you could been lying dead somewhere.  You're parabatai rune was activated; so no i don't know how to knock when you're in trouble.” 

“Well i’m not so can you get the hell out of here? Clearly i’m busy. “ 

 

“Right, sorry about that,” Jace turned on his heel heading out of the room. 

 

“Alec, i’m terrible sorry; i told you i sometimes lose control.” Magnus felt bad for the inconvenience. 

 

“Don't be, who says i’m complaining.” Alec shepley smiled up to the warlock. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. 2

“Well on that note, you may continue!” Magnus chuckled. 

 

Following the warlocks instructions Alec bowed his head back to the now semi hard cock, taking him back into the warmth of his own mouth. 

 

Magnus moaned at Alec’s saliva running down his shaft. 

 

Slowly Alec pushed the cock to the back of his throat, wanting to take the warlock back to that place, back to where nothing else in this crazy, insane, dangerous world mattered but them before Jace came bursting through the door. 

The shadowhunter quickly pulled off the warlocks cock with a wet pop, smirk curving his lips before a sound of laughter escaped his body. 

 

“What in the hell is so funny?” Magnus showed a look of confusion. 

 

“Sorry, it’s nothing really. I just can't help but think about Jace’s reaction when he seen us.” Alec gripped at his chest. 

 

“Really Jace is on your mind at time like this?”  Magnus sat himself up in a slouched position. 

 

“ c’mon you can't tell me that you didn't think that was funny.” 

 

Becoming annoyed with the shadowhunter and his laughter at the other man, magnus got himself up to his feet letting them carry him away from the bed.

 

“Hey, where are you going?” 

 

“To get cleaned up.” Magnus waved his hand to the bathroom.

 

“Magnus,” Alec called out after his lover. 

 

But the warlock paid no mind to the shadowhunter who still laid in their bed, he couldn't believe that Alec would of even be thinking Jace at such an intimate moment. 

 

“Magnus come on,” the shadowhunter managed to push himself from laying into a sitting position. 

 

Getting to his feet the shadowhunter shuffled into the bathroom, wrapping his arms around Magnus. 

 

“Why are you acting like this?” Alec laid his head upon the warlocks shoulder.

 

“why wouldn't i react like this?” Magnus answered Alec’s question with another.

 

“I don't get why you're being so dramatic,” Alec kinked his eyebrows to where they almost  touched. 

 

“You know Alec, you say you want to make things right, but it seems to me every time we take one step forward, we take 5 steps back.” Magnus turned in the Alec's embrace, they now stand face to face. 

 

Shaking his head Alec closed his eyes, inhaling deeply while thinking what to say; he didn't want to fight with the warlock, not at this point in time. 

 

“Magnus what is going on?” 

 

“You and Jace;” 

 

“What? Jace is you're problem?” 

 

“ Not jace per say, but you and the way you feel for him; the way you look at him. I just can't do it.” 

 

“Whoa wait a minute here, i don't know where you're heading with this; but what do you mean you just can't do it, what's the matter Magnus?”

 

“I can't stand by on the sideline anylonger, i see the small hints of glitter in your eyes when he walks into the room. The grin that's plastered on checks when you hear his voice. I know you love him Alec but you really had to be thinking of him at that very moment?”

 

“Magnus i love you;” Alec took the warlocks hands in his. “Yes i love Jace but not in the same way i love you; you're different, special, I've never felt like this with anyone until you. Jace is family, my brother but that is it. I love you!” 


End file.
